2973 Pacific hurricane season
The 2973 Pacific hurricane season was a below-average season. It had 6 tropical storms, 2 hurricanes, and no major hurricanes. Amanda formed on June 2nd, it was the only storm that made landfall. Darien was the costliest storm with $1.75 million USD. Hurricane Amanda On June 2nd, a weak low pressure system formed 300 miles away from Hawaii. It slowly strengthened to a tropical depression, on June 4th, Tropical Storm Amanda made landfall on Maui was a 65 mph storm, no fatalities were recorded. On June 6th, Tropical Storm Amanda strengthened to a hurricane. Shortly after its peak, it weakened back to a tropical storm, and then dissipated on June 8th. Hurricane Boris On June 4th, a tropical depression formed 100 miles from California. It quickly strengthened into a tropical storm, which then became a hurricane on June 6th. It slowly moved towards California, during its slow movement, it gained wind speed and its pressured lowered, becoming the only Category 2. It made landfall as a strong Category 1, and weakened into a tropical storm overland. It dissipated shorty after its landfall on June 10th. Tropical Storm Cristine On June 14, a tropical storm formed several hundred miles west of Baja California. This system was then named Cristine. Cristine steadily intensified, and peaked as a moderate tropical storm, Cristine then neared the peninsula, causing Tropical Storm Watches. Cristine then began to weaken, and as Cristine was a few hundred miles west of the Baja California, Cristine dissipated, on June 17. It's remnants caused moderate rainfall to Baja California. Tropical Storm Darian On June 28th, a very well organized tropical storm formed 285 miles from the Baja California Sur. This storm was named Darien. It quickly strengthened into a powerful tropical storm. It neared the Sur and hit it on June 30th. It severely damaged the Southern Sur and curved back into the Northern part of the Sur, damaging it more. Darian then began to weaken as it slowly began its way to Hawaii. On July 1st, Darian hit the island of Hawaii and strengthened slightly. It curved away and slowly weakened into a low remnant on July 3rd. Tropical Storm Elida On July 4, a 40-mph tropical storm formed 656 miles west of Guerrero, Mexico. The tropical storm was named Elida. Tropical Storm Elida caused Tropical Storm Warnings and Watches for Mexico. Tropical Storm Elida strengthened into a strong tropical storm, just bellow hurricane intensity. A recon recorded a minimum pressure of 994, as well as maximum sustained winds of 68 mph. Elida caused Hurricane Watches for Mexico when it neared it as a 70 mph tropical storm. Elida made landfall, causing moderate damage, killing 4. Elida then dissipated on July 6. Tropical Storm Fausto After several months of inactivity, a tropical storm formed at a very high latitude, and was named Fausto. Fausto's formation was at an extremely high latitudes, around 40 degrees north. Fausto remained a tropical system, and nearly attained hurricane force winds. If Fausto were to attain winds of hurricane-force, it would be the first at this north since John of 1994. Fausto weakened a bit, and made an immensely rare landfall in California, being the first tropical landfall since around 1890. Fausto then rapidly deteriorated, and dissipated on the 21st of September, being the last storm of the season. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons